prison_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoya Saeki
Naoya Saeki is Nagi Saeki’s older brother and the oldest son of the Saeki family that took in Tetsu Akatsuki who didn’t have any relatives. He is a senior and partner to Tetsu while being roommates and best friends with Mitsuru Fuwa He used to be partners with Kyouji Hashimoto before becoming a senior officer. Appearance Naoya has black hair with a purple tone to it and dark lavender eyes. His bangs fall freely over his face with the ends of his hair curled slightly upwards. He wears the standard TOKKOH uniform with some additions, consisting of the usual policeman cap with a purple band and a button-up coat. There is a golden chain that hands from his shoulder and has a strap that extends over his chest although it is unknown as to what it's connected to. In Nagi and Tetsu's special story, he is younger and wears a purple vest with a long sleeved white shirt. When he was in his university dormitory, he wore a traditional lavender coloured kimono with a white button-up undershirt that extends upwards to his neck. Personality Naoya is regarded as a kind, loving older brother of Nagi Saeki and also his adopted brother, the protagonist, Tetsu Akatsuki. However, later in the game, Mitsuru Fuwa explains that the night before he died, Naoya had snuck out, which was apparently normal behaviour for Naoya and Mitsuru. This came as a surprise to Nagi and Tetsu, finding out that their beloved brother had a side for going to brothels and places as such. Naoya had kept a lot of secrets from Nagi and the protagonist, as shown by him searching the truth about Kyouji Hashimoto without telling. Tetsu once called him selfish, for not trusting even his family and best friend with his secrets. Background Naoya grew up in a well-to-do family of nobility. He, and his younger brother, Nagi Saeki, were raised by his two parents. His parents later adopted the protagonist Tetsu Akatsuki, a member of a noble family as well, but whose father had returned from war insane, leading his father to kill his mother in front of him and attacking him right after. Naoya had kindly and warmly welcomed Tetsu, and had treated him just as how he would treat Nagi. Later, he had attended a prestigious university, where he first met Mitsuru Fuwa. Mitsuru had later wanted to try out having a job as a TOKKOH officer because he thought it wouldn't be boring, so Naoya tagged along, which influenced Nagi and protagonist Tetsu as well. He passed away on 23 August, found hanging above his bed in his room, whom he shared with Mitsuru. Tetsu, Nagi and Mitsuru were the first to discover his body. It is later revealed that despite being ruled as a suicide, Kyouji had murdered Naoya and staged the suicide since Naoya had learned too much about the situation and also declined Kyouji's offer to join YOZAKURAKAI. The Prison Boys Chapter 1 Special Story Character Gallery Card 2 "He is the victim in this story. This character is the trickiest one. Before making this story, I really struggled to create this character. Is he one of those characters who runs things behind the scenes? Is he actually alive? Well, actually he became a zombie... I figured out lots of settings but eventually he became a normal victim. Maybe you think he's still alive... well, sorry. He's dead. Naoya is the typical good student but doesn't wear his uniform properly. He puts the hems of the pants in the boots. Nagi copies his style and hairdo. Naoya doesn't have a blood-relationship with Tetsu, but he treats Tetsu the same as Nagi. He became friends with Mitsuru in their undergraduate days. You can read the story about Naoya and Mitsuru in Special Short Stories!" Category:Incomplete Page Category:Character Page Category:TOKKOH